TO do a restart
by kimmyfloreskimmy
Summary: what would Naruto do if he died and got the chance to change the future that he had. Why is Hinata involved? This is a NarutoxHinataxkyuubi lemons later on in chapters


Chapter 1: To be awakened

Naruto came walking down away from the battle field. His mind was racing with hundred's of image's of her and her smile. His walking started to slow down as he continued to walk, his body started become numb due to the pain all over. His body protesting and won as he fell forward toward the ground. The image her once again came to him, her soft white skin, her lavender scent and dark purple hair. Oh how he wish to see her one last time to maybe even touch her with his tainted hands. He laughed silently to himself, how was he, the village demon, go to even be with her. Thinking about it made his heart ache in sadness and depression, he could see her crying once she found out that he was dead asking if maybe it was a joke. He smile a small smile thinking about her. Everyone thought that he had not noticed her feels for him but how could he not. The way in which she looked at him was the look of pure love. Love that is untainted by hatred and fear. That was the look the he loved, that he wanted but knew he could never have. He could never return her love out of fear of what the villagers might do to her to get to him. He would protect her from them, he would never let them hurt her out of hatred for him so to do that he created the mask. What mask you ask? Well it would be the mask that he created for the villagers the mask that everyone fell for.

This mask he made to protect those that he cared about but there was very few of them that he chose to protect. The mask was the idiot, a fool that shouted about being Hokage so that it was believable to those '**fools' **that hated him and beat him. That was the best thing he had ever created and to make it even more believable he made a fake infatuation for some no talented civilian girl whose mother was on the council but Hinata sow though this. She asked why I started change why I was creating a fake image of myself, I said nothing and walked away and that was the first time she told me the words that I craved, that I want for, three simple words that meant the world to me 'I love you'. I froze, she ran to my holding me in place her head against me back and arms around my waist. I could feel my back becoming wet and I then knew that she was crying. 'Please don't fake yourself Naruto please accept my feels. Please.' I can remember that day so clear.

The day I broke my heart and lost my heart never to return. When I walked away from her leaving her to cry in that alley way. I never said a reply to her I just turned and held her, she knew that I was saying sorry. After that she never gave up on her feelings for me. Promised that I would always have her heart and that she would never love someone else.

Some times I think about that day thinking what would have happened had I accepted her feels and given them back to her. Would I be here laying on the ground dying with a hole in my chest. I can feel my heart beat slowing down the longer I lay here but what can I do. I can feel Sakura's chakra by Sasuke busy healing him, I feel Tsunade-baachan there as well try to save him. Hahaha how cruel can life be, I feel all of them there around him. No one here by me to try to help me ha not like it would help anyway the damage was to much. I can feel her coming here towards my body. I don't want her to see me like this, not with me so close to me going. Please kami if you do exist please I beg of you to take me faster please, I don't have the will to see her face when she sees me please take me faster. He prayer was not heard and he sow her running to him. His eye sight was becoming more and more like a bluer, the rain that was coming down was not helping much also. He could feel his body begin to shut down as the blood was flowed out of his wounds.

His mind started to slow and eyes to began to close but he felt his body move. Fighting the fatigue that began to set in, he opened his eyes to see her face. He could see that tear stains on her face he looked at her he could tell she was saying something but he couldn't hear what she was saying to him. His heart ached as he continued to look in to her face he could tell that she was try to heal him, she was shouting to him to stay with her to not leave her. With the last of his energy he told her the words she wished to hear all her life for the one whom she was in love with. "I love you H- h… Hi .. na …ta" and his eyes lost their light. He was dead.

**Hinata pov**

Why? Why did he have to die why did her Naruto have to die why could it not be that bastard Uchiha who dies. Why kami why do keep hurting all those who have nothing but kind all their lives but reward those who are evil and have hearts that are tainted by darkness and corruption.

My love, why did you have to go and leave me. I feel the pain and sadness that you have in your heart through your eyes but now you have gone and left me. Wait for me Naruto, I wish to not leave your side so please don't reject my hearts love for you. And with saying that she took out her kunai blade and turned the sharp side to face her. Pointing it to her heart she bent down and kiss his lips then stabbed it into her heart. She felt pain but continued pushing it until only the handle was sticking out then began to pull the blade down thus cutting her heart in half she pulled the blade out and lied her body on top of his chest her heart by his and with the last of her life she spoke. "I love you to Naruto-kun" she dead happy knowing that they would be together forever.

**third person pov**

Once Tsunade was sure that the Uchiha would survive she quickly made her way to the person she viewed as a little brother. Her heart started to sink as she couldn't feel his chakra energy anywhere but continued to run to where she thought she saw Hinata run. She came closer to their position she could feel something was wrong the feeling of sadness loomed over the area where the two body's laid, she tried to feel for one of them to find there was no chakra flowing. Once she was there what she broke her heart yet at the same time put a small smile on her face. The body's of the two people she cared for as son and daughter were laying in front of her. She could see from the wounds that Naruto had had died due to blood loss and the fact that he had a hole the size of a fist in his chest. And Hinata had died from a self inflicted wound to the heart. They looked so peaceful as they laid on the ground, had she not known that they were dead she would have mistaken them for a couple who had fallen a sleep.

She went to her knees and made a silent prayer for their two souls to have a peaceful after life. She then took out a scroll and seal the body's away. She would make sure that they got their body buried together. She left the area to tell the rest about these two. All that was left in this world now was a pool of red blood from both Hinata and Naruto.

**Mindscape**

Darkness was all around him he felt nothing as he looked on into the darkness. He felt a pull on his soul and decide to follow he walked for a short bit of time until he came to kybuui's cage. **"Hello kit its nice to see you again. Before you ask questions just wait for a bit until the final person is here then we can begin." **Listening to the fox he didn't ask questions instead he went in to the cage and sat down. They waited for a few minutes until he heard footsteps coming towards where he and the fox were. Looking out his heart stopped beating for a minute for there she was, there in front of him stood Hinata. She herself was shocked to see where she was.** "Come young one we don't have to much time really. Actually we have forever really so no worry." **She quickly made her way in to the cage and spotted Naruto. Faster than light she was hugging him. "I love you Naruto always have and I always will."

"**Ok look I'm happy for both of you and all but we have things to get to. **(nodded and face towards the fox)** If you asking yourself why I brought you two here well it to tell you that I can sent both of you to the past so that you can change the event of the future that you know. Now to do that I will be changing the two are you in to demonic hollows. I know that you don't know what a hollow is so I will tell you. Hollows are souls that do pass over to heaven or hell and are sometime became consumed by hatred and sadness thus turning them in to mindless monsters that feast on the souls of the dead and the living. But the two of you will be different I am going to change you two in two hollows that have removed there masked thus making you two something. I forgot what they were called so you will have to forgive me that anyway once you at that level I'm going to push endless amount of chakra and spiritual energy into the two of you broke the boundary limits of power thus making the two of you more powerful then me thus making the two of you a new breed I call the forgotten. Once you two are changed I will train you and all I ask for in return is …. Is to share Naruto with me." **

This surprised both of them. Why would the kybuui make such a request. "why would we do that." Asked Hinata.

"**Because I have been in love with Naruto since the beginning and have always wanted to be with him but I always feared that he would hate me and never love me like he loved you that's all I ever wanted in life was someone to love." **"Good then I will share Naruto-kun with you" **"Really? That's great now once I'm done changing the two of you I will train the two of you then send us to the past to change the future.**

**34000 years later**

Right its time to send us back to the past guys" said the kybuui. "Yes it is my sexy fox." Said Naruto as he walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. She moaned a bit but managed to push him away a bit. "Not now I to focus to make sure that we get over jump as best we can." "I agree with Kurama Naruto-kun lets wait until we on the other side." Said Hinata as she kissed him on the lips. "Ok see you both on the other side my loves" darkness took over and they were all taken to the past.


End file.
